Mirror, mirror
by HrWeasley
Summary: Short, sweet and fluffy. One chapter of arguments, magic and a little bit of romance. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: None of this is mine. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: I'm back! Ok, so I was gone about a day but I had an idea just hit me this morning and I had to write it. I have no idea where it came from or if it's any good but it's only one chapter so it's not like it'll take much time for people to read and then review. I hope I'll have more inspiration soon cause I really love writing...ok, I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Once upon a time...**

"You're not going!" Ron protested.

"I am too!" Hermione retorted.

"Are not!"

"I AM GOING RON!"

"NO. YOU'RE. NOT!"

"I am and there's nothing you can do about it." Hermione said defiantly as she moved towards the door.

"Except maybe this." Ron grinned as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, making sure to keep her arms close to her body so that she couldn't hex him.

"RON! Put. Me. DOWN!" Hermione screeched as she wriggled in his grasp trying to get free or at least get her wand.

Ron carried her through the shop and down the stairs, closing the door behind.

"Why did you take me to the workshop, Ron? You know that as soon as you set me down I'm going to make a run for it."

"I'd like to see you try..." Ron said as his face crooked into a lopsided grin.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, starting to get worried as she looked knowingly at the glint in his eyes.

"Well really you should know that the twins have a "No Apparation" rule down here, just in case someone wants to steal their inventions, and no one can open the door unless they are a Weasley." Ron stated smugly.

"Which you aren't." He added.

"Thank goodness." Hermione said under her breath, but Ron caught it...

"What do you mean, "thank goodness"?" Ron asked as he struggled to keep down his emotions.

"Well obviously you're mad... locking me in here, just because I want to go to a party. Who would want to be related to a mad man?"

"You know very well it's not just any party. It's a Malfoy party Hermione. A. Malfoy. Party!" Ron said dramatically.

"I know very well whose party it is. I also know that we aren't 15 anymore, Ron. You can't fight my battles for me and you certainly can't lock me in a room just cause I want to go to a party. Even if it is a Malfoy party, which in my mind it isn't."

Hermione had become acquaintances with Draco after her good friend Padma had started dating him. He had matured a lot and since the death of his parents he had taken a positive turn in his life.

"So now you want to act like adults Hermione?" Ron asked bitterly.

"You're never going to forget that, are you?" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Forget what... the way you stood me up? Or perhaps the way you just ignored it afterwards... or perhaps that fact that you hurt me, Hermione. Can you even admit to hurting me?"

"Ron that was 5 years ago! I said I was sorry, but you know it wouldn't have worked. We are just too different."

"And opposites don't attract." He retorted sarcastically.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ron." Hermione stated as she sat down on a stool by the work desk.

As there was only one other seat Ron sat down beside her with his back to her, dramatically stating "FINE!"

They sat there in eerie silence for what seemed like an hour. According to the ticking clock it was only 5 minutes.

Ron finally spoke. "Why did you agree to go on the date if you didn't think it would work?"

"Ron... I... I don't know."

"I don't think I would have chosen now to be the time that you didn't know something." He said as he turned around to face her.

She was looking down at her hands, absentmindedly running a thread from her skirt through her delicate fingers.

Ron clumsily placed his large right hand over her smaller ones, stopping the repetitive motion.

She looked at him, her chocolate eyes wide and glistening.

"Hermione...I..."

"Ron, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I can't afford to lose you. When I thought about us being together I remembered how disastrous I am at relationships. We would only have ended up breaking up and then never talking again. So I stood you up..."

"We wouldn't have broken up."

"How do you know, Ron? It's not like divination actually works so you can't say that we wouldn't ever have broken up."

"Hermione. I've been friends with you for 12 years now. That's more than half my life. I know you better than you know yourself and I'd love to know you more. We would work."

"Don't you mean, "we would have worked"?"

Ron ears melted into his hair. "Um...well...err, yeah, would have worked."

"I haven't seen that in a while." Hermione grinned.

"Seen what?"

"The famous Weasley blush."

"There is no famous Weasley blush."

"Uh huh, then what's that?" Hermione asked as she held up a mirror to Ron.

"Mione, NO!" Ron cried.

The world swirled and the workroom transformed into a magical castle.

"Ron, where are we?" Hermione asked as she stared around the room.

"We are in "Fairytale World"." Ron stated gloomily.

Hermione looked around bewildered by her new surroundings.

"The twins read some muggle book, Snow White...there was a mirror and a prince and some other stuff, and they decided to make that mirror." Ron said as he fiddled with his outfit.

Hermione finally brought her gaze back to him and was amazed that he was standing wearing an outfit fit for a prince. In fact, he looked like a prince. Once again she fidgeted with her skirt, only to find that it was not her skirt.

Ron couldn't stop staring. She was dressed in a dark blue flowing gown, with a red cloak. Her hair was smooth and straight and pushed back with a red ribbon. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were red. She looked gorgeous.

"Ron you..."

"Hermione you...err..."

They both blushed, but neither noticed as they looked anywhere but each other.

Silence prevailed until Hermione asked, "How do we get out of here?"

"Um...something to do with a Fairy Tale ending?" Ron mumbled as he tried to remember what exactly the twins had said.

"Uh oh."

"What, Hermione what is wrong?" Ron asked tenderly.

"Well Fairy Tale endings are basically Princess is in trouble, Prince saves Princess, they kiss and then live happily ever after."

"Oh right... so you need rescued?"

"I don't know. If this is Snow White then really I should eat an apple and then need kissed to be woken up...but I haven't eaten an apple and I'm not asleep."

"Well if I know the twins they didn't really _read_ the book. They would have thought it was too girlie. So maybe they just skipped to the end."

"You mean, "they lived happily ever after"?"

"Well yeah, but don't they have to kiss first?"

"Yeah, they do...but well...um."

Ron took a step closer, tilting her head upwards with his index finger. Their eyes met and Hermione saw that same old hope and longing that Ron's eyes shone out. She felt her heart skip, and her stomach flip as he placed his hands around her waist, never taking his eyes off hers.

"Ron... you know that... well we shouldn't... cause..."

All of her excuses melted into his kiss. She couldn't even remember her own name, let alone why it was a bad idea for them to be together. Everything felt right.

The castle faded and the workroom reappeared, but still the couple didn't pull apart. Hermione's arms were now draped over Ron's shoulders, her hands clasped behind his neck.

"Told you it would work Gred." Said Forge, I mean George.

"No dear brother, I told you." Argued Fred.

"Yeah, that's right..."

"We told each other!" They said together.

And they all lived Happily Ever After.

**The End**


End file.
